


You're Still The One

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, High School Reunion, Insecurity, Insults, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: At their 20 year high school reunion, Jillian and Nick confront an old flame of Nick's, and reunite with old friends.Based on Shaina Twain's song "You're Still The One"
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/OMC, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s), Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean





	You're Still The One

The building loomed like a dungeon. Jillian sighed softly as she ran her hand through her curls, her other hand clutching the man she had spent the last twenty years married to. It was still shocking to her that they had lasted this long. 

“Baby, I’m losing circulation.” Nick chuckled, trying to get some feeling back in his hand. Jillian blushed, letting go. Nick sighed, looking at his wife.

“Jill, it’s just our twenty year reunion from high school, why are you freaking out so badly?” 

“Because I don’t want to face the catty bitches I had to deal with in high school. The ones who doubted our relationship, made me think you were only in it for pity.” Jillian looked away, trying to shake off the memories. 

“Love, you gotta let this go. I’m still here, have been for the last twenty years. We have three wonderful children. We proved them wrong.” Nick tried to cheer his wife up. 

“I know. Well I guess it’s now or never. Come on.” Jillian opened her car door, smoothing out her dress. It was a deep purple that offset her brown curls and blue eyes perfectly. 

Nick got out, adjusting his suit coat. He was wearing dark blue slacks, an opened white button down shirt, and a dark blue coat over the top. His longer hair was gelled back, and he hooked his wife’s arm around his. Leaning down, he kissed her gently before they started to walk into the reunion. 

“Carter! Long time no see!” Nick heard as soon as he walked in the building. His eyes looked around, and he broke out into a smile, seeing the gentleman walking up to him. 

“Brian! How are you man?” Jillian smiled as the blonde came near. He had been one of the ones who helped her when the girls went after her. 

“Doing well, married with two kids and my own company nowadays. What about you?” Brian grinned. His eyes widened, and his grin got even bigger as he realized who was with Nick. 

“Married to Jillian now for 20 years, we have three amazing kids, and we’re happy. She’s a pediatric nurse, while I run the music store in town, giving lessons to kids.” Nick replied, hugging Jillian to him. 

“Jill! You’re still with the big lug?” Brian chuckled as Jillian reached out, hugging her old friend. 

“Of course. He’s like a leech you can’t get rid of.”Jillian joked, causing Nick to pout. 

The three caught up for another couple of minutes, Brian explaining that his wife was home with the children and couldn’t attend. Nick and Jillian said their goodbyes, telling their classmate they would catch up with him soon. 

“You ready?” Nick looked down at his wife, leaning his head down to kiss her softly and reassuringly. Jillian responded, before pulling away and nodding. She knew that she had to face everyone sooner or later. The two made their way into the main room, hearing the voices from within. 

“Hey Nick, everyone is checking in here” a voice called, and the two looked over to see Ralph, another classmate of theirs. They smiled and checked in, putting their name tags on. Going into the main room, Jillian clutched onto Nick’s hand. The older man squeezed his wife’s hand reassuringly. 

“Come on, let’s just walk around for now.” Nick suggested and Jillian nodded. The two slowly made their way around the room, greeting their old classmates. About a quarter way through the room, Jillian felt a poke to her back, along with a pair of hands covering her eyes. She squealed and heard a familiar voice. 

“Girl, what have you been doing with your life?” Jillian turned and glomped onto Rochelle happily. Nick turned and chuckled softly. The two had been close friends in high school before college had separated the two. 

“Roe-Roe!” Jillian hugged the younger girl tightly. 

“How the hell are you?” she asked as they pulled away. 

“Good! I’m a pediatric nurse at my local hospital. Three kids, and still happily married to Nick for 20 years.” Rochelle grinned happily hearing that. She had been shocked when the two had married in the summer between graduating high school and going to college. 

“Damn girl! I always knew you would help the kids. Good for you. How are you doing Nicky Nick?” Rochelle turned her attention to her other classmate. 

“Great Rochelle, I’m a music store owner along with teaching music classes to kids on the weekends.” Nick replied, eyeing the man next to Rochelle intently. 

“Oh! Meet my husband AJ. We got married after college, he’s a tattoo artist, while I manage a restaurant. We have two girls now.” Rochelle introduced, Jillian and Nick shaking AJ’s hand happily. 

“Good to meet you man!” Nick warmly spoke, and AJ smiled. 

“Same here. Rochelle was hoping you two would come” AJ replied, and the two got into their own small conversation. Rochelle looked at Jillian. 

“I want to warn you. Kristin is here. She hasn’t changed one bit since high school. She still thinks that she’s the best out of all of us, and still is pining after Nick. It’s disgusting, but I knew I needed to tell you.” Rochelle whispered, and Jillian went white. 

“What the hell?!” she asked indignantly. 

“I don’t know Jill. Just be on the lookout.” the older woman nodded and hugged Rochelle. Slipping her hand into Nick’s the two said their goodbyes and moved on. 

“Kristin is here, Rochelle told me. Still thinking she’s the best, and wanting you.” Jillian whispered to her husband. Nick groaned loudly, and nodded. 

The two slowly made their way through the throng of people. Graduating with close to 400 people, and now with the addition of spouses, made things tight and difficult to get through. The two caught up with their classmates, all while trying to avoid Kristin. A voice cut through the air, and Jillian hung her head. 

“What. The. Fuck?!” Kristin finally got a clear view of Nick, and was disgusted to see Jillian still on his arm. 

“Still have the little slut I see. Must have been a chore to stick with such a hussy for all this time. God Nick you can do so much better.” Kristin spoke, walking towards the couple. Nick got in front of his wife, and put a hand up. 

“Kristin. Stop right there. It’s been twenty fucking years and you can’t let go? That says more about you than about Jillian. We have been happily married for twenty years. How about you? What poor soul got stuck with your bleach blonde ass?” Nick looked around, but no one came forward. He smirked. 

“Guess someone is as alone as they were the day we graduated. No one can fall for your “charms” I guess. Anyone really know how little Miss Priss is doing?” Nick asked, and a hand raised. 

“I dated her right out of high school until we graduated college. Worst years of my life. She hasn’t left our hometown. Last I heard she was a cashier in Walmart because she got blacklisted from every interior design place around.” Kevin spoke, glaring at his former girlfriend. Why he had dated her, he didn’t know. 

“Thanks Kevin, sorry you had the displeasure of dating her. I tried freshman year, it lasted about three days before I got sick of the clinginess. How are you doing now man?” Nick genuinely smiled at the other man, who chuckled softly. 

“My husband and I run a hotel, and we are busy raising our four kids as well. After the disaster of Kristin, I tried dating a guy, and found my husband. Married ten years next month now” Kevin pulled another man close, and Nick and Jillian smiled happily. 

“Good for you Kevin. Now Kristin, do you still want to try and come after me, or are you gonna run away with your tail between your legs like always?” Nick asked, and Kristin huffed. 

“Of course, your “wife” stays silent. Trained bitches know when not to speak to their betters.” Kristin cruelly smirked, and Jillian saw red. 

“THAT’S IT! Fuck you Kristin and your damn fucking high horse! It’s been twenty goddamn years. You are so fucking petty and miserable, it’s so damn sickening! For your information, Nick and I have been happily married for twenty amazing years. We have two amazing daughters and one son that is destined to go professional in baseball if he desires to. Our daughters both have high aspirations as well.

I graduated summa cum laude from NYU in Nursing, while Nick did the same in Business and Music Education from NYU as well. I have an amazing job working with kids in hospitals while they are battling cancer. Nick runs his own music store and teaches kids on the weekends. You are nowhere near our damn level. Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here before I punch that botoxed face to a pulp.” Jillian seethed. 

“Better listen to my wife Kristin before I let her go. Oh, she forgot to tell you, she’s a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. So she can really beat your ass.” Nick glared at the pathetic woman in front of him. 

Jillian took a step towards Kristin, and the blonde ran away. The brunette smirked and looked at her husband. Nick beamed with pride, and took Jillian in his arms. He bent her down with a searing kiss that had everyone cheering for them. 

“Thank God you said something to her” Jillian looked up and cocked her head. 

“Really Lauren, thought you would have defended Kristin” Jillian looked up at who she thought was Kristin’s best friend. The woman shook her head, her face looking troubled. 

“No, not after she fucked my fiance right before we were supposed to be married. She was my maid of honor. I found her with him about a month before the wedding was supposed to take place. I cut all ties with her after that. Jillian, I am so damn sorry for what happened in high school” Lauren apologized. 

“Thank you Lauren, I accept the apology.” Jillian graciously spoke. Lauren smiled a bit, before leaving them alone. 

Jilllian and Nick stepped outside the venue to get some fresh air a few minutes later. She stood on the balcony, overlooking the night sky. Nick wrapped his arms around his wife, knowing she was still coming down from the adrenaline of confronting Kristin. 

“Love you my angel.” Nick whispered against her ear. 

“Still? I can’t believe I did that” Jillian shook her head, it wasn’t like her to explode like she did. Nick knew his wife didn’t have a mean bone in her body. He started singing softly in her ear. 

“They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night”

“Twenty years married, and I never want to be with another. You snared me in the middle of freshman year, and I’ve never let go. You are the one I chose, not anyone else. Twenty four years together, going through high school, college, getting jobs, losing jobs, having kids, losing our second child, I wouldn’t want to go through this life with anyone else. I love you Jillian Marie Carter, always have, always will.” Nick spoke, looking into his wife’s blue eyes. 

Tears spilled out, and Jillian laid her head against her husband, finding safety in his arms once again. The two breathed in the cool night air and pulled away from each other. Nick kissed her forehead before the two walked back into the reunion. Both were in happier spirits, and as they found their old group of buddies, the two enjoyed the evening. Jillian knew that Nick was still the One, even twenty four years after they started dating. Nick watched his wife giggle happily with Rochelle and another friend, and he thanked his lucky stars he had been with her since they were 14. Nothing could tear them apart, and they couldn’t wait to see where life took the two of them next. 


End file.
